


snow white devil horns

by chanshine



Series: alluring secret: black vow [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Beaches, Boys Kissing, Death, Demons, Goodbyes, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Prequel, Summer, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshine/pseuds/chanshine
Summary: summer love is always so bittersweet, but dejun doesn't have tastebuds.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: alluring secret: black vow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014522
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	snow white devil horns

humans are so interesting.

they're inherently flawed, inherently hypocritical creatures. they're so fickle yet fragile, like a thousand betrayals don't matter until one of them is against you. they're so selfish yet loving, like a thousand lives don't matter unless one of them is close to you. they're rash, reckless, and can be driven entirely by their feelings rather than simple logic. they're being held by the shackles called emotion and yet they embrace it more than anything else. it's fun to see how they act, what makes them tick and tock and fall off the clock.

but dejun thinks they're most interesting when they're falling apart, right at his fingertips. the descent from sanity into an animalistic mindset, the deconstruction from a fully functioning being into a simple mass of flesh and bones... it's always fascinating to watch things be destroyed, but even moreso with humans. living, breathing, and vibrant... breaking them down to their core is always a sight to see, to watch the undeniable proof that they're conscious and alive slowly crumble into dust until they're nothing but a shell of their former selves.

perhaps that's why he's here, lips locked with a human's own. 

in his time in the mortal realm, he's come to know that breaking people down doesn't necessarily entail death and destruction. it could be something as simple as planting the seeds of budding love, their vines and thorns coiling around a bleeding heart to drink up more of its compassion. it could be something as simple as a touch, a press of lips against heated skin.

so that's what he's doing right now, trailing kisses down the pretty boy's neck.

"dejun..." the boy... _kunhang was his name, wasn't it?_ regardless, the human breathes out, shivering under the daring fingers trailing along the clothed skin of his waist to explore ever so slightly, ever so teasingly.

he wasn't half bad. graced with princely features, piercing gaze and an intimidatingly wonderful frame that just made it all the more satisfying to watch as he melted into putty under affection. kunhang was enamored with dejun, and he could tell. if dejun were being honest, he was rather physically attracted too.

"it's alright, i haven't left yet." they sit there in the sad for a few more minutes, exchanging lingering touches under the shade of the palm trees. the waves remain constant, crashing against the shore rhythmically even as dejun has pulled apart.

"why did you...?"

"the summer is over, isn't it?" dejun looks over at the setting sun and states it like the simple fact that it is, but kunhang looks like his heart is about to break.

"will i ever see you again?" it's so stupid. dejun had already made himself clear before, stating the facts of the matter. he would be staying in this quaint town only for the summer, off to his travels the moment its day ended. superficial hope when he's already set the parameters... humans are so greedy, reaching for even the last remaining remnants of what would soon be gone. 

but perhaps with the growing fondness in his own stone cold heart, he decides to entertain the wishful thinking.

"it's a possibility." it's so funny how the slightest hint of a light at the end of the tunnel makes kunhang beam like a lighthouse on a foggy night. finally dejun stands up, dusting off his pants. he puts on his cloak and flashes the warmest smile he can to the boy that has somehow wormed his way into the deepest crevices of his mind, and with a swift turn and a few more paces, he was gone. even if some part of him wanted to, he couldn't just stay for kunhang.

the prince of hell had more important duties to attend to, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a set up for something much bigger im working on, i'll probably start on it after i finish the xiaohenyang fairy fic. yes the main fic is based off another vocaloid song but theres a twist >:)) stay tuned hehe
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/SH10NSHINE)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/SH10NSHINE)


End file.
